The Waitress
by HatanaSachi
Summary: Mika has always wanted attention. What happens when two strange men give her a chance at freedom?
1. Chapter 1

Mika Nasaraga is just your average purple-haired, violet-eyed, girl with one dream. To make people notice her. Which sort of got out of hand once she killed her whole village, after her parents died. So, she decided that the only place for her was Akatsuki. The S-ranked criminal organization. Don't worry, she joins. But, it might just be a bit more interesting than you think.

"Mika! Mika! Get out there! What are you doing?!"

"S-sorry Hokkiado-san! It's just that I don't feel comfortable in this outfit. Can I please wear my old clothes?" Mika pleaded. After killing her village, she decided that she could no longer be a ninja. That she had to give up everything. Now, she's working in a restaurant with a perverted manager, that makes her wear a short uniform.

"Mika, it's not that bad. Just get out there and take some orders!" her boss pushed her outside the back room, and into the main area. The room was filled with tables and booths. There was a painting of a boat on the wall opposite her colored Lanterns hung outside, and they blew in the wind whenever the door open. There was some terrible music playing and the room smelled like a mix of dirty rain, and dust.

"H-hi. My name is Mika. I'll be your waitress this evening. May I take your order?" She said, approaching a young couple, that looked to be about her age. The guy had dark brown hair, and green eyes, and a kind, yet tough face that made him look like he would do anything to protect hid girlfriend. The girl red red-ish brown hair, and brown eyes. She looked a bit clueless, but her boyfriend obviously thought she was the best thing he's ever seen.

"What should I get, Akito?" The girl asked, smiling brightly at the guy.

"Whatever you want." The girl's face brightened. Obviously loving the attention she got from her boyfriend.

"I'll have a hot tea, please." Said the girl, taking her eyes off of Akito.

"Make that two." He said, and they both smiled at each other. Mika rolled her eyes a little. She was slightly annoyed, but secretly wishing she was them.

'They have no idea how lucky they are.' Mika thought, walking away with their order.

Mika came back with their order.

"Here you go. Two plain, hot teas."

"Thank you." Akito and hid girlfriend both said at the same time. The girl blushed. Mika turned around, but stopped and turned back.

"What's your name?" Mika asked the girl.

"Sachi." She replied with a smile.

"That's a very pretty name, Sachi. You should feel lucky."

"Thank you." Sachi's face turned pink, and she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You didn't let me finish." Mika said. Sachi and Akito looked up at her.

"You should feel lucky, that you didn't go your whole life unnoticed, then have your parents killed off by sound ninja, and end up killing your village for attention, being forced to run away, give up your ninja powers, and work for a pervy boss just to pay the rent for your apartment, because you have nowhere else to go. And you." She said, looking over at Aktio, who now didn't seem so brave.

"Take care of your Sachi-chan, and have a nice day."

Mika turned around and walked away. She heard them get up and leave, then saw them running down the sidewalk. She turned around, and saw their hot tea and a big tip. This was usual for her. She would just scare the customer off, and they would leave her a big tip. She didn't know why it always happened, it just did.

Mika got home to her small, two room apartment. Tired, and broken. Oh, how she longed to be able to use her ninja powers again. She loved the feeling of the electricity pulsing through her veins (Her jutsu is to electrocute people using her charka and water combined) She also missed the magic in her. (Witchcraft runs in her family, which also makes her immortal). She wanted to go back so bad. But they were looking for her, and she would be killed, so she couldn't. She also couldn't stay here forever. She just needed the right chance to get out.

Sorry that was so boring! My next one will be better! ~ Lettie Chan ^ ^


	2. Welcome to Akatsuki

It's the evening, and has been pouring rain all day, nonstop. The restaurant has had no business all day. Mika sits alone, she's the only one working today, and the only one there. But things get a twist, when a couple of visitors arrive.

The door slams behind them. There are two men, who come in and sit down in one of the booths. Their both wearing dark cloaks with red clouds on them. One of them pulls his head out from under the protection of his cloak. He has white hair, and purple eyes that are a little lighter that Mika's. Mika blushes a little, when she notices how good-looking he is.

The other one isn't as good-looking as the other. He has some sort of weird hat thing, and a weird mask.

"Hi, I'm Mika, I will be your waitress for today. How may I help you?" Mika approached them.

"What do you have that's cheap?" Asked weird hat guy.

"…Water…" Mika said, bored.

"We'll take some." Weird hat guy actually sounded exited about water.

"I don't want any fucking water! I want food, you bastard!" Good-looking guy had quite a mouth.

"Well, we can't afford food!" Weird hat guy pounded on the table.

"Yes we ca-" good-looking guy started, but Mika interrupted.

"Look, are you guys going to order something, or just sit here and bicker like an old married couple?!" Both men looked at her.

"Heads up bitch, WERE NOT GAY!" good-looking guy stood up.

"I WASN'T IMPLIEING THAT YOU WERE!"

"OH REALLY?!" good-looking guy raised a giant scythe. Mika gasped, as he swung it and cut through her. She fell to the ground, and there was silence.

"Way to kill our waitress, Hidan. I'll be robbing the register." Said weird hat guy. Mika sat up.

"So, your name is Hidan?" She said. Both men gasped, and look over at her as she stood up.

"You're a Jashinist?" Hidan asked, wide-eyed.

"No, I'm not. Being immortal runs in my family." Mika had heard about jashinists. And somehow, she felt comfterble around this one.

"Are you a ninja?" Asked weird hat guy. And for some reason, Mika said this,

"Yeah. I am. Well, I used to be."

"Used to be? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Asked Hidan.

"It means, that I killed my whole village, and I hide out here, because they would know who I was if I stayed a ninja."

"Killed your whole village, huh? We haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Kakuzu, and this is Hidan." Mika nodded.

"What can you do? I mean, justsus and shit." Asked Hidan. Mika smirked.

"I can do this." She said. She gathered up her chakra, and she could feel the electricity pulsing through her. She mixed the chakra with water in the air, and a ribbon of what looked like purple fire, went and shocked Kakuzu.

"AH!" Screamed Kakuzu. Hidan laughed.

"That was pretty good. What else, bitch?"

"I can do spells, and please don't call me bitch." Mika crossed her arms over her chest.

"What kind of spells, Mika?" Hidan smirked.

"You know, witch spells. But I can only use them in battle, or when someone or something has been extremely changed." Kakuzu recovered, and stepped forward.

"Hidan, you know how Leader-sama wanted another female in the group, right?"

"…Right…" Hidan replied, and they both started staring at her.

'Oh, great. Rapists.' Mika thought, and stepped back.

"Mika, have you ever conciderd world domination?" Hidan asked Mika lightened up.

"Yes, I have, in fact." (let the record show that Mika has considered world domination.)

"Were from a criminal organization called Akatsuki. How would you like to be interviewed by our Leader?" Mika thought she would faint, or throw up, or wake up. Or something! But she didn't, because she accepted.

The Akatsuki lair was a bit farther than Mika had planned.

"Are we there yet?" Mika asked, starting to think that this was a trick. They just ignored her.

They approached a cave, and entered it. The cave was dark, and disgusting. Then, there was a light at the end. She thought maybe it was a fire.

'I wonder if these guys are worse than my boss. Maybe their… cave perves." Mika shudder.

"Hey, are you guys cave perves?" She asked Hidan. He looked down at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Cave whats?"

"Never mind." Mika looked down. Then, she noticed that it wasn't a fire. It was a light. In a room. There was a house in the cave. They turned the corner, until they got to a door, at the end of the hallway. Hidan crashed through the door, almost breaking it. Kakuzu closed it behind him. Sitting at a desk opposite us was a man with orange hair, and piercings ALL OVER HIS FACE! He was silent for a moment, then he spoke.

"You know, you should really learn to knock, Hidan." Hidan rolled his eyes, and replied.

"You said you wanted another member. A girl one. So here you go." Hidan put his hand on Mika's back, and pushed her forward a little. She felt a tingle run through her, as he did so. The leader stood up.

"You two may leave." He said, and Hidan and Kakuzu made their exit.

"Sit." He said, pointing to the chair. Mika sat.

"So, what's your name." He asked.

"Mika." She said nerviously.

"Is this some sort of trick? Because I am not a prostitute!" The leader laughed.

"No, Hidan and Kakuzu seem to think that you have what it takes to be an S-ranked criminal. So tell me, Mika, what makes them think that? What can you do?"

"I have aqua electricity. I can mix pure chakra with any water source, to electrocute my opponent. I can also freeze the water, doubling the effect. And that could be reversed into a reviving tool, to shock one's system. I can also use my chakra as torture, to simulate drowning.

"Good. Anything else?" Mika smiled. She loved bragging.

"Witchcraft runs in my family. I can perform spells to help me in battle, or when someone or something around me is extremely affected, the energy goes to me, and I can make a spell. Witchcraft also makes me immortal."

"Sounds good so far, but I need to know one more thing. What is the most evil thing you have ever done?" Mika was happy. This might have been the only time she could feel happy about what she had done.

"I killed my whole village." She said proudly. The leader grinned.

"Your in." he said.

Mika's Akatsuki ring says 'majo' meaning 'witch


End file.
